


La verdad, la esperanza y la mentira

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Español | Spanish, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Short One Shot, drunk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Cuando un hombre dice tres frases, una es un hecho, la otra es una esperanza y el resto es una mentira. Matsukawa, que no era un idiota, sabía lo que significaba cada una de las palabras que salían por la boca de Iwaizumi. Al menos eso creía.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 5





	La verdad, la esperanza y la mentira

Cuando un hombre dice tres frases, una de ella es un hecho, la otra es una esperanza y el resto es una mentira. Así que cuando Iwaizumi tocó en la puerta de su apartamento aquel sábado por la noche, con una caja de cervezas recién compradas bajo el brazo, diciendo que había roto su relación con su novia, que quería su compañía y que necesitaba relajarse, Matsukawa supuso con cierta facilidad cuál era cuál.

No había dejado a su novia. Había repetido esa misma situación más de una vez en el pasado y, como siempre ocurría, Iwaizumi volvería al día siguiente con su prometida. El hecho era su necesidad de relajarse y despreocuparse de la tan cansada vida que llevaba a cuestas, del trabajo que le ocupaba durante el día y de las discusiones que le esperaban cuando llegaba a casa. La esperanza, entonces, era su compañía. Que pasara la noche con él bebiendo cerveza como hacían cada vez que peleaba con su futura esposa. Que se emborracharía hasta que se olvidara de lo que tiene en su propio apartamento. La esperanza de que se lo follara sobre el sillón sin miramiento alguno a las consecuencias que eso conllevaba.

Matsukawa estaba tan acostumbrado a que así fueran las cosas que en ningún momento pasó por su cabeza el que, en realidad, la mentira fuera la segunda frase que había soltado su viejo amigo. Que quería su compañía porque sabía lo que había, porque conocía su cuerpo y también sus puntos débiles por los cuales se derretiría entre sus brazos. Que si él no hubiera aceptado la primera vez, Iwaizumi acudiría a otra puerta a tocar cuando sentía que su vida le sobrepasaba.

—¿Te lavas la boca después de esto? —Preguntó Matsukawa, pausando mientras sorbía su lata de cerveza mientras observaba como la cabeza de Iwaizumi subía y bajaba sobre su entrepierna. —¿O besas a tu novia con los restos de mi polla en tus labios?

Iwaizumi colocó sus manos en el borde del sillón, incorporándose para poder mirar a su amigo a los ojos, con su ceño fruncido mientras se cuestionaba en qué demonios estaba pensando. Soltó un suspiro que cayó en su erección, el aliento caliente chocó con el humedecido músculo y Matsukawa relamió sus labios, un tanto decepcionado consigo mismo por haber interrumpido el maravilloso trabajo que el contrario se encontraba haciendo.

—¿Querías que lo hiciera? —Devolvió, sin estar seguro de si era una de las típicas bromas sexuales por las que Matsukawa parecía vivir. Siempre divertido ante sus insinuaciones y alocadas fantasías que lo llevaban, en muchas ocasiones, al límite de su paciencia. El chico se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Tu noviecita se disgustaría cuando me saboreara desde la mismísima lengua de la puta de su novio —escupió. A Matsukawa realmente le enfadaba la situación y no había cosa que odiara más en la inmensidad del universo que darse cuenta de que se había enamorado del estúpido de su amigo. Iwaizumi nunca había sido un mal chico hasta que sus padres le obligaron a casarse con la hija de los vecinos y, entonces, como un adolescente en su punto álgido de rebeldía, se había desatado por completo.

Había poco en lo que él hacía que reconociera del Iwaizumi que conoció en el instituto. Porque sí, tenía su mismo rostro y cuerpo, pero era casi una persona diferente, amargado por la vida que no quería tener.

Iwaizumi jadeó ante el insulto, creyendo que Matsukawa había terminado ahí su innecesaria charla, y volvió a concentrarse en la erección que palpitante se alzaba ante él, buscando atención. Matsukawa soltó un suspiro y se recargó en el sillón, mirando a través de sus párpados caídos el rostro enrojecido del hombre que tenía enfrente de él.

—Iwaizumi —le llamó. Matsukawa le agarró de la nuca cuando la cabeza de Iwaizumi volvió a despegarse de su entrepierna, inclinándose hacia delante y buscando juntar sus labios, ignorando la incómoda posición a la que los había llevado. El hombre respondió con una sonrisa ladina al beso y, como pudo, se sentó sobre su regazo sin separar sus bocas.

—Tus besos son adictivos —confesó. Matsukawa asintió, porque era algo que ya sabía, algo que no había dejado de repetir en sus encuentros, algo que viajaba a su corazón a la misma velocidad que lo hacía a su ingle. Instaló sus manos en el trasero desnudo del hombre y jugueteó con su entrada, moviendo sus dedos con dejes vacilantes. Sin embargo, Iwaizumi se separó de Matsukawa y, entonces, dejó que su frente cayera sobre su hombro, un tanto derrotado. Este frunció su ceño, sintiendo cómo el momento se rompía en cuestión de segundos. —Voy a ser padre.

—¿Qué?

Iwaizumi se sentó en el sillón, a un lado de Matsukawa, sin verse capaz de continuar con la situación. Su prometida había compartido con él la noticia esa misma mañana y, tan pronto como había podido, se había escapado de sus brazos con la excusa de que celebraría con sus amigos el sorpresivo anuncio.

—Está embarazada —repitió, volviéndolo real. Matsukawa pestañeó, realmente confundido, sin esperarse el comentario cuando se encontraban a punto de tener sexo. Iwaizumi ladeó su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y, entonces, supo que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. —No podemos continuar viéndonos.

Cuando un hombre dice tres frases, una de ella es un hecho, la otra es una esperanza y el resto es una mentira. Matsukawa decidió pensar en que sus besos eran la esperanza. La adicción que no podría controlar. La que lo devolvería a sus brazos cuando sintiera que no podía más. No le importaba si el embarazo fuera el hecho. No le importaba que realmente Iwaizumi fuera a ser padre. Lo único que pedía era que la mentira fuera el que habían estado disfrutando de su última noche juntos sin ser consciente de ello.

Iwaizumi cerró sus ojos y, entonces, Matsukawa definió su rostro sereno en su cabeza. No quería desprenderse de él.

—Te quiero —le susurró. Iwaizumi abrió sus párpados con sorpresa. —Y sé que me quieres. Quédate conmigo.


End file.
